1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training devices for athletes and, more specifically, to an athlete training device configured to train more than one athlete.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports teams employ a variety of devices for training their athletes. Such devices can include weight sets, treadmills, jumping trainers and the like. Most current systems are designed to train single athletes. However, athletes involved in team sports often find that training together often results in better inter-athlete coordination and cooperation. Also, most training devices of the type employed by sports teams tend to be bulky and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for an athlete training device and method that is inexpensive and that fosters coordination and cooperation between more than one athlete.